Parasite Eve
__TOC__ get to the city of New York. It's the eve of the new year, 1997. The camera pans over the city, showing us the Statue of Liberty, which seems to be crying, covered with New Year's snow. After several flights over the city, we move to Carnegie Hall, where we meet our main character. -Day 1- RESONANCE CARNEGIE HALL Man: We made it, just in time! What's wrong?… You're the one who wanted to come to the opera. Aya: …I dunno… I just… You're right… I'll try to have more fun. Name: Aya Brea Age: 25 Occupation: NYPD officer Man: Aren't you glad you decided to go out with me? I even had my dad get the best seats for us tonight! So lighten up! We're gonna have a great time! You'll see! Man: C'mon, we'd better go inside. Doorman: Please take your seats. The show's about to start… Enjoy the show. Man: Let's get to our seats. They've already started the first act. Aya: Already…?! Man: Please… Ladies first. Prince: Father, please give me permission to marry Eva. King: I FORBID IT! You know well what will happen if you do! Those who succumb to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways! Prince: You don't understand! SHE is the one that has suffered after the deaths. King: SHE is EVIL! Guard! Grab HER! And… BURN her at the stake! Prince: Father! If you are sentencing her to death… then I ask you to take my life along with hers… Eva: Edward… actress begins to sing, gazing at Aya with a strange look of unusual eyes. People around begin to spontaneously combust. Panic, fire and death reign everywhere. Aya: !! Man: Jesus!! I… don't wanna…! Oh my god…!! I… I… get up the stage. Aya: Go! Get outta here!! NOW!! What…?! What can burn someone like this?! They're… They're burned to the bone…! Freeze! NYPD! Actress: Hmph… You're the only one who seems to be fine… Aya: What? Actress: You should be awakening soon… Aya: Wha… What are you talking about?! Actress: Listen… Your cells are trying to communicate… They're… calling out… begins. Actress: Hahaha… Aya: What's happening…? My body!… It's…! It's getting hot!! Actress: … Just as I thought… Aya: What… is this? What did you DO TO ME?! Actress: Our bodies are communicating with each other… Aya: …WHAT?! Communicating what? What do you want?! Actress: The more you use that power, the more you will become like… me… Aya: Power…? What power?! Who ARE you…?! Actress: Eve… Aya: Eve?… Eve: I'm surprised you don't know me, Aya… You should know me well… Aya: What?… see Aya’s flashback, in which she lies on a hospital bed in some kid of laboratory. Aya: Wha…?! What is this?! ends. Aya: …What was that?… W, wait! Where are you going?! I'm not through with you yet! begins to pursue the actress to the hole in the floor, but hearing reinforcements decides not to rush. Aya: …I know she's down there… Sounds like my backup's arrived. Aya gets out of Carnegie Hall, she meets her colleagues. Aya: Wait! I'm a cop! I'm with the NYPD!! Cop: What?! Aya: Hold on! I'm going to take out my badge… Don't shoot. shows her badge and gets an opportunity to talk to the policemen. Cop: …Hey… why don't you have ANY injuries…? Aya: Don't ask me. That's something I wanna know. Cop: Everyone's gotten burned… a lot of them… probably won't make it… Could you take a look inside? We can't even get near the door. Aya: It's not like they asked me if I didn't want to get burned, you know… Cop: I'm beggin' ya, please… I'll supply some ammo and… have a medical kit ready. Aya: You'd better. Paramedic: I wonder if it's that thing called… um… spon… spontaneous combustion? Who knows, huh?! Heh heh! Ya think we'll be on TV?! Hope this becomes a TV movie or somethin'…! Lemme patch you up. Cop: Hey! I've got the same gun! I've got bullets for that if ya want… Bullets +6 Cop: Sorry, but I'm out. And I can't give you the ones I have in my gun. Hey, hey! That's a little too much isn't it? going to the hole again. Aya: Let's see… there are iron rings on the side… I can use them to climb out. down into the hole, Aya discovers a little girl. Aya: …Are you alone? It's dangerous here… You should go… girl laugh, run away and disappears like a ghost. Aya: That girl…! It couldn't be… a little further Aya finds a rat. Aya: ?!… Oh, it's only a rat… Aaaaahhh! rat turning into a huge bloodthirsty monster. Aya defeats it. Aya: Jesus! Did "Eve" do that to the rat…?! What is going on HERE?! the one of dressing rooms Aya finds 2 burned body. One of them seems alive. Actress: Uu… Urgh… Aya: You're still alive! Hold on! Let me call the paramedics! Actress: M… Melissa… she's a… monster… Aya: Don't try to talk now. Melissa?… Melissa… You mean the main actress! Actress: She probably got to Suzanne… too. You'll have to stop… her… Aya: No…! Please! Wake up! Hang in there…! Actress: … the next dressing room Aya finds clown… Man: Ahhhh! Here! Take it! Take everything! It's all on the counter! Aya: Don't scare me! I'm with the NYPD… Man: You're the one that scared ME, lady! I was just getting ready. …You know, only STAFF are allowed in here… Aya: There was an incident here. You'll have to evacuate. Man: WHAT?! You're KIDDING, right?! Hey, I'm not dying here tonight! SEE YA…! Arghhhhhhh!!!! leaves. Going out into the corridor, Aya discovers his burned corpse. Aya: It's that clown… from the dressing room… the next dressing room Aya finds a key and a parrot. "Dressing Room Key" Parrot: "Hot! Hot! Help! Help!" parrot n the next room… Parrot: "Merry! Merry! Christmas!… Goodbye!" turns into monster and Aya defeats it. Going to the next room… Aya: A diary…? November 3/Mon/ The Christmas show is set. This has been my dream! The main actress has a solo concert at the theater in Central Park. I took all that medication to get here. I HAVE to get the lead part! I'll even sell my soul to the devil if I have to. November 17 /Mon/ The cast was announced and Suzanne and I are double cast. I want to play the part alone, but everyone knows she's good… November 21 /Fri/ I think I'm overdoing it. My body is getting hotter than ever for some reason. I'd better take more medicine. December 6 /Sat/ I collapsed today. I lost consciousness after my body got hot. I don't care if I die. I just want to get through this show. December 10 /Wed/ I passed out again… They told me to go to the doctor and get some rest. If this continues, Suzanne will definitely take my part. I need to get better. I'd better take a lot of medication tonight. December 11 /Th/ Suzanne was burned in an apartment fire. Is it because I wanted the part so bad? God, forgive me… December 17 /Wed/ It looks like I'll be the lead. I'd better take more medication and work it. December 23 /Tu/ Opening night. Everything went smoothly. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We should have the biggest crowd of the season. And… I have the solo concert the next day at the park. But I'm not feeling well. I'd better shape up if I want to get through this. I'd better take more medication. Aya: For what…? Why is she taking so much…?! She must have a drug problem… Another key…? "Rehearsal Room Key" the Rehersal Room Aya finds Eve playing a piano… Melissa: I'm… Melissa… I'm… NO…! I'm… I… I am… I… am… "Eve"…! Aaah…! I'm… I'm… getting HOT!! starts to transform to horrible monster. Eve: Nucleic domination has finally come to an end once and for all. Aya: What?! Eve: Once again… the day for the mitochondria to be free has finally arrived!! Looks like you still need some time, girl… until your mitochondria is completely FREE… Aya: Mitochondria? What're you SAYING?! I don't understand YOU! …What? Where is this? Is that…? Is that the little girl I saw…? No, it's… That doctor?… Wait! Eve: Hahaha… disappears. Aya: Mitochondria… to be free?… Where'd she go…? finds a hole in the floor and jump into it. She gets into something like a sewer. SEWERS BENEATH CARNEGIE HALL Aya: ?! You're the little girl I saw at the theater…! Are you lost…?! …Wait! Little girl…! Don't… go…! a while she finds Eve. Aya: EVE!! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! …My body… My body's getting… hot AGAIN!!! Eve: Hahaha… Aya's ready to take me on just by herself. Well, even if you did have more people with you, they'd just BURN, right?! Everyone else… but YOU… YOU are… Aya: TELL ME, Eve…! Why…? Why me? Why am I the only one…? Eve: You'll find out. Eventually… Even if you don't understand… don't worry, your mitochondria will …They've always known… I'm going to give you some time… some time to think and some time to evolve… And the day shall arrive when YOU will …AWAKEN… leaves, and Aya forced to fight a huge crocodile-like monster. Aya defeats it. Aya: …When "I" will awaken…? Just tell me what you want, EVE!! scene. Aya comes out of Carnegie Hall, where reporters and onlookers are already crowded. Reporter: We're live in front of Carnegie Hall which has become a scene of complete chaos! Miss! You are the sole survivor of this horrible ordeal, CORRECT?! Aya: …I… Reporter: Until now, this combustion theory has been acknowledged only by occult enthusiasts… Aya: Please… just… leave me alone… black man quietly approaches the reporter. Reporter: This incident happened to take place on… Christmas Eve, of all nights!! I would like to represent the citizens of the city and interview you exclusively… man hits him Are you CRAZY?!! …Jim! Did you get this on tape…?! Man: Scram, buddy! Aya: Daniel… Daniel: Sorry I'm late, Aya. Daniel's car… Daniel: Aya, you OK? That was really SOMETHING that happened back there… Aya: Yes… Oh, but my date… Daniel: Heard from a cop that your boyfriend ran outta there like a wuss! Haha!… Er… sorry your date didn't go well, ahem… Aya: It's not like that! I had him escort me 'cuz he kept pestering me for a date. Daniel: Yeah, but of all places… the OPERA?! There's a story! Ha! So why the opera, huh? Is that the "in" thing right now? Aya: Saw the ad in the paper. I dunno… just caught my eye… Daniel: Don't tell me you were on to this case?! Haha… so you finally got some cop instinct in ya, huh? Aya: …Instinct…? Daniel… shouldn't you be with your son? It's Christmas Eve… Daniel: He knows his dad's a cop… My boy understands… ANYWAY… to change the subject… I heard things from people who were there… but this is ONE HELL of an incident, huh?!… Aya: …Mitochondria… mitochondria?… Symbiosis…? When was I in the hospital…? Daniel: …Hey, Aya… You asleep? Oh well… Don't blame ya… after what you've been through tonight… scene ends. Next we see the text on the background of the views of the city. It all started with this incident. 6 days that were to become a nightmare for all… People will eventually forget and go on with their lives. But I will never forget it. It was pure terror…but at the same time… it was also 6 days filled with familiar memories… -Day 2- FUSION NYPD PRECINCT #17 Daniel: Hey, you OK? You oughta be resting. Aya: Wish I could, but I'm the only one who knows what happened last night. Daniel: I've been gathering some info on Melissa. She's got no relatives… And no close friends. She was sick often-always on some kind of medication. The people at the opera said they were amazed she could even stand on stage. Her apartment burned down right after the incident, so we have no info on her medication. Nix: So what's this spontaneous combustion stuff all about? Aya: It wasn't exactly spontaneous. People were actually set on fire. Warner: Oh, come on! What, like one of those ESP things? Aya: That's the best way to describe it for now. Warner: ESP, huh? Well I'm not buyin' it. Nix: But if you're right, how are WE supposed to deal with something like that? Daniel: I believe her. After all, Aya's the only witness so far. But if you're gonna take on a suspect like that, you'd better ask Baker for a better sidearm. Baker’s office. Baker: I read your report… Still hard to believe, but we can't deny all those deaths. We're going to go all out to solve this case. Make sure you're well equipped. Go down to the weapons department and give this permit to Torres. He'll help you out. You receives Mod permit from Baker.] goes to look for the Weapons Department. On the way, she asks Cathy for directions. Cathy: The weapons department? You didn't hit your head last night, did you? It's right downstairs! WEAPONS DEPARTMENT Wayne: Heeey there, good-lookin'! Aya: Cut the crap, Wayne. Where's Torres? Wayne: That baldy? Who knows. So what'll it be… Shotgun? Rocket launcher? Torres: WAYNE! Wayne: Y, yes, sir! Torres: Idiots like you are the reason why guns won't disappear from this country! Get your ass back to weapons storage! You're far from ready to be handling guns in here! Wayne: OK, OK… Sheesh… Aya: Torres, I need some equipment… Torres: For last night's case? Heard it was quite a mess. But as long as cops rely on guns, criminals will too. It's a vicious cycle. I hate to hand a weapon to a young cop like you… But I hear this isn't your ordinary crook. Guess I can't send you off empty-handed. Say, you can't carry any more equipment. Wayne! Take some of her things and put them in storage. Wayne: Yeh, yeh… Torres: You have something to say, officer!? Wayne: N, no, SIR! So you wanna leave somethin' here? can leave some of her items or weapons in the department. Wayne: Hey, no offense, but I don't think you can carry that much stuff… Torres: Here… This is the most powerful gun I can allow you to have. Wayne: Psst! Don't tell Torres, but you can use your "Tool" to tune up your guns! You can rearrange equipment parameters and added effects to tweak your equipment. I can show ya some cool tune-up techniques! Ya got it? Trust me, you can never have too much firepower. Of course, can't use 'em without bullets, so you better make sure you always have your club. Just in case, ya know? Now, why don't ya leave the stuff you don't need with me? Torres: Do you have an equipment modification permit with you? Captain Baker already notified me. Show me your modification permit again. Which gun? All right… Just wait here. I can't tune up your equipment without a permit. No exceptions. All set. But just remember, 'Cops own guns for protection. Don't let the guns own you!' Come back with a modification permit if you need to tune up your equipment. leaves the arms department and meets a boy. Aya: Hey there. You lost? Boy: …Ahh Daniel: Ben!? Ben: Daddy! Aya: So this is Ben. Daniel: Ben, this is Aya. Now, what are you doing here? Ben: Here… Daniel: Tickets? Oh… yeah. The concert… Sorry son, daddy's real busy today. I promise I'll make up for… Ben: …FINE! Daniel: Ben! Guess every kid needs a mother… Aya: That's not true! I was raised by my father too, after my mother died. I'll always be grateful for him. Daniel: Yeah, well, HIS mother's still alive… Aya: Oh… (Daniel leaves.) Cathy: You met Daniel's son, Ben? Daniel divorced his wife last year. This was before you were assigned here. He kept saying every boy needs a father… So he fought for Ben's custody with Lorraine… his ex-wife. Well, he won, but… being a cop, I doubt if he has time to spend with him. Oh yeah, Captain Baker was looking for you. returns in Baker’s office. Aya: Sir. You were looking for me? Baker: Yes. We're having a press conference now, and I want you there too. Aya: Me? Baker: That's right. You'll be on national television as the sole survivor of that incident. Aya: I see. Baker: But you only answer when I ask you. The media is just looking for anything to grill us about. They may even turn you into a suspect. So you let me do the talking. Understood? Aya: Yes, sir… (At the conference.) Reporter: So you are saying this could be the work of a terrorist? Baker: That is what we currently speculate. Reporter: How about accounts of officers and firemen at the scene bursting into flames? Aya: That was… Baker: That was due to a rare, highly flammable chemical which was used to start the fire. Reporter: Another question. Then how did Detective Brea survive without so much as a minor burn? Baker: That is a result of her quick thinking and training as an officer… Reporter: I'm asking HER the question! Baker: She… Aya: She said that my mitochondria were a mutation. Baker: Aya! Reporter: Your… mitochondria? Who said this? Aya: Melissa… No, she said she was Eve. Reporter: But according to a report, Melissa Pearce was killed in the fire! Aya: Melissa did die. Her body had been taken over by this… Eve. Reporter: What's this Eve!? Some kind of an alien!? Baker: People, please! She is very tired, and we are still investigating… Baker: That will be all for today! (Back at Barker's office.) Baker: Aya, I thought I told you not to say anything! Aya: I'm telling the truth, sir. Baker: That is NOT the point! Who's going to believe you!? You'll only stir up the media and cause people to panic! Daniel: Sir, she was only… Baker: Baker here… Who?… What does he want? Well, put him through then. This is Captain Baker… What? Meet?… You'll have to speak up! Yes… What? Yes… All right. Some Japanese scientist, I think. Couldn't understand his English too well. He was raving about some mito-something… Says he's coming over here. Daniel: Might-O? Aya: Is it… Mitochondria? Nix: You mean, that thing in the cell that makes energy from oxygen? Daniel: Might have heard about that in school… Aya: That's what Eve had said… That it's time for the mitochondria to be set free… Nix: Hey, I just read that some researcher at the museum wrote a new theory on them. Daniel: Sir, I'm taking Aya to go talk to this researcher. Baker: Go. Better get there before the media. It may explain that phone call, too. Daniel’s car… Daniel: We're going to the Museum of Natural History. Dr. Hans Klamp'll be there. Aya: Dr. Klamp… What's his area of research? Daniel: Well, according to the papers, he's working on a new theory… mitochondria something, but it seems to cover the whole genetic spectrum… Aya: That's odd… To have a Ph.D and be working in a museum… Daniel: Well, he's pretty anti- social and doesn't like to waste time outside research. Aya: Oh, GREAT… We're gonna have a grand time with this one… Daniel: Yeah, yeah… I know where you're going with this. Just be careful this time, huh? Aya: …Are you referring to the press conference…? Daniel: Yeah. Aya: Daniel, why do you kiss the chief's butt? You two joined the force at the same time, didn't you? Daniel: Yeah… But that was YEARS ago… Now, he's my boss. AMERICAN MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY Daniel: It's been awhile since I've visited the museum... Dinosaur exhibit... Loved these things when I was a kid...! ...Hmm... Looks like it's closed today... ...Well, let's see what that security guard can do for us... Hey there! How ya doin'? Guard: Doin' okay... Pretty cold day, though... How 'bout yourself? Daniel: We're with the NYPD. We're lookin' for a Dr. Klamp. He works here, doesn't he? Guard: Sure does. As a matter of fact, he's up there in his room right now. Did he do somethin'? Daniel: Nah, we just wanna talk to him. That's all. Aya: Thank you. It shouldn't take long. Daniel: ...Place is pretty creepy without any people... Guard: You'll find him in the research lab on the second floor. He's been pretty busy for the past few weeks... Doesn't come out... ever... Just go on up the steps. He should be there. Lemme get the door. Oh, by the way, could you sign in? It's policy. Lets us keep track of who comes in. Could ya sign in? It's policy around here. Daniel: Thanks, Aya! Aya: Gee, Daniel, you sure you don't wanna run down here and do it yourself? Guard: Notebook's on the counter. Thanks. Aya: Just my name? Guard: Yup. That should be enough, unless you want to leave your number too... Daniel: Thanks. Guard: ...Hey, just between us... the doctor's a bit... you know... just be careful. Just hope this place doesn't explode or anything one of these days, you know? Well, I'm about to head on outta here... Hope you two get the information you need… some door. Daniel: Hey, Aya! Over here! ...Think he's in there...? Hey, it's open... Let's check it out. Excuse me... Hello...? ...Hey...! Dr. Klamp! ...Dr. Klamp!! Klamp: I hear you. Aya: We're with the NYPD. We'd like to ask you a few questions… Professor, we're looking for clues concerning the incident which occurred... Klamp: Are you accusing me? (he looks at Aya) !! again recalls the hospital room with the little girl in it and the doctor leaning over her. Aya: What...! This AGAIN...! What is THIS...?! Daniel: What's wrong? Are you OK, Aya? Aya: Y, yeah... Daniel: We'd like to ask you about the mitochondria research you've been doing... Klamp: ...NYPD, huh? Why're you interested in MY work? Aya: The suspect mentioned that the mitochondria would be set "FREE". Now, do you... Daniel: That "suspect" ignited people without laying a finger on them... Then it transformed into some kind of creature and ran off. Aya: Since she mentioned mitochondria, we were hoping you could supply us with some info. Klamp: Haha... You two have absolutely NO idea what the true mitochondria is like… DO YOU?! The mitochondria... possesses its own unique genetic code. Aya: Its own...? Are you saying it's a separate organism...? Klamp: Precisely. Daniel: ...Kinda like a parasite or somethin', huh? Klamp: PARASITE?! That's an interesting way of describing this most fascinating creature! WE cannot LIVE without the mitochondria...! Do you understand?! The mitochondria creates energy for us! Without it, we're NOTHING! WE are HERE because the mitochondria ALLOWS us to be here... Our brain, for example... The brain functions due to the interaction between axons and dendrites. This interaction is possible due to the energy the mitochondria provides. Did you know the mitochondria is capable of discharging 200,000 V of electricity? This not only pertains to electrical discharge, but also applies to heat energy as well. Aya: Heat? Daniel: Then the combustions from last night were...!! Klamp: ...For a human to burn and melt, 1600 degrees of heat must be generated. There are several hundred mitochondria present within a single cell... If all the mitochondria in the body began functioning at the same time... a tremendous amount of energy would be generated and released. Melting a human into a puddle of fluid would be a simple task with so much energy... Aya: So you're saying that the "mitochondria" ignited these people?! Daniel: Professor, you may be right in that we need the mitochondria to live… But in the end, we're just USING them for energy... right? Klamp: Haha... You have NO idea. The mitochondria has control over an organism's growth. Take this hand, for example. Before we're born, the hand is merely a glob of flesh. But when cells between the fingers deteriorate, that's when the fingers first form. When the cells which make up the body aren't needed anymore, it receives a signal to die. This signal is initiated by the mitochondria. When it is relayed, the genetic information in the nucleus is cut off and in essence, dies. The same can be said for "aging". The mitochondria mutates 10 times faster than cells. Of course, this also applies to mutant forms of mitochondria as well. When too many mutant mitochondria multiply, energy production level decreases... The decrease in energy production is associated with the "aging" process. So? Are you still stupid enough to say that WE are the higher species? Daniel: But you're NOT saying that the mitochondria is doing all this "CONSCIOUSLY", right?! Klamp: When I said that the mitochondria could mutate 10 times faster than normal cells, I also meant that they could evolve at a rate 10 times faster...Since the beginning of creation, the mitochondria has been evolving at this rate. It's no surprise if they possess a power beyond our cognition. No surprise at all... Daniel: ... Klamp: Let me tell you something. There was a scientist who tried to determine the mutation rate of the mitochondria. With this, the scientist wanted to establish a connection with human ancestry. In 1987, it was announced that the root of all humans can be traced to ...a single woman in Africa. This finding was announced around the world. And with this, the mitochondrial theory spread like wildfire... ...You know what they call the root of it all...? "Mitochondria Eve". Splendid name... just incredible...! Aya: ...EVE?! The suspect in yesterday's case called herself EVE...! Klamp: ?! WHAT?! Daniel: Hey! If you know anything you better not be holding back on us! Klamp: ...SHE called herself... Eve...? Sorry, but I've told you what I know... I'd like to return to my studies now... I believe you know the way out. Daniel: HEY! You better explain WHAT THE HELL is going on HERE!!! Aya: Daniel... forget it... Let's just go… Daniel: Goddamit...! the car… Daniel: What the hell is wrong with that guy?! ...I can't stand him! Aya: That man... I've seen him... before. But I can't remember... where. Daniel: It's Daniel. ...What?! OK, we'll be right there! Daniel: Aya, looks like we got a break in the case! Aya: What?! Daniel: We gotta get back to the station, Aya! Hang on! I'm kickin' this into turbo! NYPD PRECINCT #17 Nix: Hey, we have an emergency meeting in the conference room. Cathy: The whole place is going nuts. Wonder what's happened... Daniel: Let's go folks, we're starting the meeting. Warner: Mitochondria, eh...? What's that got to do with last night's case? the conference room. Baker: Melissa's solo concert was scheduled for today. She had disappeared after last night's incident and the concert was canceled, but people are still gathering at the stage. We must NOT let another massacre happen again! The concert is at the Central Park amphitheater. Daniel: Central Park!? Aya: What is it, Daniel? Daniel: Ben and Lorraine... They're at that concert! Aya: WHAT!? Daniel: Aya, Let's GO! Baker: Daniel! We're not through yet! Daniel: Screw you, Baker! My son's in danger! Baker: Daniel... Aya. Watch his back...! Leave something here and take this equipment modification permit. I'll keep whatever you leave at the weapons department. Aya: Yes, sir! the weapon department. Wayne: When are you gonna let ME tune up the guns...? I didn't ask to be assigned here to watch over the warehouse all day, ya know... Torres: As long as you see guns as toys, you'll never touch them! Wayne: Hey, I KNOW I can make a stronger gun than you! Torres: Guns aren't supposed to be stronger, you numbskull! They're supposed to be safer! Wayne: Fine, ya geezer! Torres: Sorry, Aya... Didn't mean to make a scene… But that goes for you, too. You can never be too careful with a gun! Wayne: Man, I could do it SO much better...! I can turn that gun into a CANNON, easy! the car. Daniel: What the hell does Melissa, er, no, Eve want from us?! Aya: Well, it looks like she wants to gather people in one big area... Daniel: Damn! That thing's got my boy involved...! She's gonna pay for this!! Aya: Let's hurry! Daniel: ...Just hang in there, Ben! I'm comin' for you… CENTRAL PARK Daniel: Be-e-n! Aya: Daniel, stop. Daniel: I got to get my boy, rookie. he tries to enter the park, the sleeve of his jacket ignites. Daniel: Whoa! runs up to him. Aya: Sometimes you got to look before you leap, old timer. Daniel: I don't care if I burn... Aya: I'll go... Daniel: Ben's my son. He's the only family I've got. Dammit, I can't do anything. Aya: Leave it to me. Daniel: Well... but... but..! Aya: I'll get them out safe, I promise. Besides, Ben needs you. You won't do him any good if you are dead. Daniel: ...Alright. I'm counting on you, Aya. Aya: I know... Aya finds Eve. Eve: The holiday season brings joy to us all... and this Christmas will be the most special of all. Aaaarrrgh Special because I will no longer be under the control of a host, as I have since the dawn of time. Humans are weak-mitochondria can self evolve. Mitochondria must now take over the nucleus. turns her listeners into a slime. Aya: I have to get backstage and stop her. Aya: Why?! Why are you doing this? Eve: You again. But you are too late. You will not ruin my plans as you did last night. leaves. Aya: Stop! catches up with Eve in the carriage with a horse. Eve: Your genes are stronger than I thought. Come my dear, let's go for a ride. Hahaha! sits in the carriage. Eve ignites the horse and it rushes forward like crazy. Aya: Let's roll, you freak. [They have short but extremely epic fight on rushing carriage. Eve: Why? Why be on the humans' side? Aya: Why not? I'm a human. Eve: Why are you going with them and not ME?! Aya: What?... Eve: It seems you still don't know who I am. Well, if you don't know, your mitochondria will… That's why you were drawn to the opera. Aya: What are you talking about? Eve: Here, let me explain... Directly... Aya: Stop it!! Eve: If we join forces, all the other mitochondria in the world will... Aya: S... Stop! horse dies and the carriage rolls over. Scene switches to Daniel. Daniel: Aya! Aya!! Answer me! Ben: Daddy! Daniel: Ben...!! Weren't you going to the concert? Ben: ...I came here with mom, but... she... she was all weird. Daniel: What do you mean, Ben?! Ben: I came with mom so the 3 of us could be together Daniel: So that's why you came to get me... Ben: Mom went to the stage but... she freaked out... Daniel: What do you mean, mom freaked out?! Ben: I got near the stage and started to feel sick. I wanted to go home... Mom wasn't herself, dad... She left and everyone else went too! Daniel: Lorraine… NYPD PRECINCT #17 Baker: Casualties were much worse this time. We can NOT put the lives of citizens in jeopardy any longer. We have orders to evacuate all citizens out of Manhattan. Fortunately, most people are out of the city for Christmas. Warner: What do we do, sir? Baker: We will stay and assist in neutralizing Eve. Nix: Shouldn't we leave it to the army? Baker: WE'RE the ones that are supposed to be protecting the city! Daniel: Any word from Aya? Dammit, where could she be! Baker: Daniel, I need you to help evacuate the citizens. Daniel: She's our only hope against this thing now! I'm going to go look for her! Nix: Shouldn't we stop him, sir? Baker: He's lost Lorraine… He'll find Aya. You two help with the evacuation. the corridor. Ben: Daddy! Daniel: Ben, I'm sorry... I have to go find Aya. Ben: Where'd she go? Daniel: I dunno, but she's the only one that can fight the thing that hurt your mommy. Cath, look after the kid, willya? Cathy: I will, don't worry. Ben: Daddy...! Cathy: C'mon, sport. You like dogs? I'll introduce you to the best police dog in town. go to the dog’s cage. Cathy: (to cop) Can I show this boy the dog? Cop: Sure, let me open the fence. Hey, you got a visitor. Cathy: This is Sheeva. Ben: Heh, heh... Hey, that tickles! Cop: Hey, I think she likes ya! evacuation begins. Most of the roads are blocked so that people can leave the city in an organized way. Police helps them. SOHO Cop A: How many times do I gotta tell ya!! We've blocked this off! You won't even find a cat on this street! Japanese man: I told you, I've already contacted the police about this matter! Cop A: What?! Japanese man: ...Er... uh... I'm not getting anywhere with my English... Cop B: Hey, you Chinese? Japanese man: N, no! I'm Japanese! Cop B: Nanda, nihonjin desuka? (What, are you Japanese?) Japanese man: OH, YES! Can you speak Japanese? Cop B: Chotto dake ne. Daredesuka? (Only a little. Who are you?) Japanese man: I am Kunihiko Maeda. Er... Japanese... er aaa... Cop A: Hey, if ya can't speak the language, go back to your country! Heh... he...!! U! Argh! Cop C: Calm down. Take it easy, man. It's bad for your heart. Cop A: Uu! Argh! I'm getting... I'm... I'm ...HOT!!! HELP!! ARGHHHHHHHH!!!! Maeda: I guess it's now or never… (he runs away) Spontaneous human combustion. I believe that's correct… DERELICT HOME Aya: (in her dream) ...Hospital? Maeda: Oh...! You're finally awake! Aya: ...Who are you? Maeda: I'm... Kunihiko Maeda. I'm a scientist from Japan. "He found you." Aya: Daniel! Daniel: There's no one out there but cops... It's a ghost town. Never seen anything like it. Pretty creepy, if ya ask me... Aya: Where's Eve?! What happened to the people in Central Park? Daniel: Ben was okay... but… the rest of the audience... Well, they just... disappeared. Aya: ... Maeda: Disappeared? You mean they weren't ignited? Aya: They all melted into slime... and became... one big mass... Maeda: That's something new... Nothing like that happened in Japan. Aya: Japan? Maeda: A similar incident occurred several years ago in Japan. Although it wasn't as grandiose in scale as this one. Aya: What?! Daniel: Hey! Give us the details! Maeda: It all started when a scientist's wife was involved in a car accident. The scientist tried to culture her liver cells in order to keep her alive. The scientist named those cells... Eve... Aya: Eve?! Maeda: The liver cells multiplied and her mitochondria eventually took over her physical body. Aya: ...!! Maeda: After acquiring the scientist's sperm, Eve tried to give birth to an ultimate being. Aya: Ultimate Being...? What kind of "being"...? Maeda: "She", the being who mutated from the liver cells, couldn't maintain her body for long. By the way, before the car accident occurred, the wife had registered to have her organs donated. So after the accident, her kidneys were transplanted into a young girl... And Eve implanted a fertilized egg in the young girl who gave birth to ...an Ultimate Being. I was extremely interested in this and went to his lab so that I could continue research. After hearing about this incident, I had to fly over here. Daniel: What the hell is going on HERE?! Maeda: I wish I could explain more. Daniel: ...Aya, are you OK? Aya: Yeah... I'm fine... Daniel: I thought that monster had gotten a hold of you! Thought it was too late... Aya: When I felt Eve... something inside of me felt like it was being... Maeda: You felt you were about to be ignited, correct? Daniel: No, she's... Well, she's the only one that isn't affected. Maeda: What?! I... I... don't understand. Aya: I... I think I may be a monster... Like HER! Daniel: What?! What are you saying, Aya?! Aya: I don't know. What if... What if I end up killing you?! Daniel: Aw, shut up! You know that's not... Aya: Please, Daniel! I don't know! I just don't know anymore! Please go away! Just... Just stay away from me!! Daniel: Aya... Aya: Please... Maeda: Yes. I understand your point. Daniel: H, hey! Where do you think YOU'RE going?! Aya: Even if I am a monster, I don't EVER want to kill you, Daniel... please...! I... I could never forgive myself if I killed... you... Daniel: Aya... You're no monster. You're my best partner, Aya Brea! I'll be by your side... always, Aya Aya: (thinking) When I touched Eve... That feeling... Was it Maya?... But Maya died in the car crash with mom... No, it just couldn't be...! -Day 3- SELECTION STREETS OF SOHO Maeda: ...That was a long night...! Sleep well? Aya: You were here ALL night?! I told you to go away! You could've died, you know! Maeda: Scientists can't believe anything without proof. It's... it's just one of those things. And besides... Aya: What... Maeda: Oh, nothing... Aya: Daniel?! Daniel: No traffic! This is the way it oughta be around here! Aya: Daniel... Daniel: So, what're we sittin' around for?! We've got work to do! Aya: Daniel... thanks... Daniel: All right! We're gonna need some bigger weapons. There's a gun shop over there. Let's stock up! go to the Gun Shop. Daniel: This is it. We'll help ourselves to some ammo. Maeda: They weren't kidding when they said they sell guns here in America, were they... Aya: It's locked. Daniel: Outta the way, Aya. Aya: Daniel, no... Daniel: Sorry, but it's the only way. shoot the glass door. Maeda: Are... are you really a cop? Aya: We think so. But we don't have scientific proof, if that's what you're asking. comes inside and takes that she needs. After that they go to the Pharmacy. Aya: The door's broken… enters the Pharmacy. Daniel: What's up with him?! All of a sudden, he's a happy camper… I won't ever understand those scientist types... Maeda: Yes... yes... I wish I could take all these back to Japan... takes that she needs and go back to the car. Daniel: We're stocked! C'mon! Get in the car! Hey! You're supposed to be up in the front with me! Road rules don't apply here anymore. We can take the shortest route through Manhattan! ride to the weapon department in the precinct. Wayne: You sure bring in a lot of neat stuff… Hey, if ya ever see gun trading cards around, bring 'em here. I'm really into those... Torres: Trading cards? Fitting for a simpleton like you. Wayne: Freakin' geezer...! Torres: Come on now, enough chatting... Back to work! Aya, aren't you in the middle of a case? Now go on, outta here and catch the idiots. Hopefully without using your gun... the car. Daniel: So, where to? Maeda: Is there any place with a research facility? Daniel: Research facility? Maeda: I'd like to conduct an experiment... and test something. It might be relevant. Aya: How about the facility in the museum where Klamp is at? They had really extensive equipment there. Daniel: No WAY, man. Anywhere but there! Aya: He should have been evacuated by now... it should be okay. Maeda: Err... yes... That sounds good. Daniel, is that okay? Daniel: ...I'm expecting a big tip for this! AMERICAN MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY Maeda: So THIS is the American Museum of Natural History! It's... just as I imagined...! I can find a research facility in this building? Daniel: Yeah. Hopefully, we won't run into the jerk who runs it. Since he's been evacuated, it should be empty... Maeda: Hmmm for a lab in a museum, it does have fairly extensive equipment. Daniel: So, whaddya wanna test? Maeda: Yes, yes... Of course... Let me see… I was able to extract a gel-like substance from Aya's clothing. Aya: Gel...? Is it from Eve? Maeda: Yes... It appears to be a remnant of Eve's cells... At the cellular level, her power cannot be as strong as Aya said previously. Ow...!! Daniel: Hey, what're you doing? Maeda: I just want to conduct this experiment to see whether or not... Hmmm Yes... yes... this is... exactly as I... It's just as I thought... Go ahead, take a look. Aya: What is it...? see a cell surrounded by some star-like creatures. Aya: Your cells are completely surrounded... by THEM... Maeda: As you can see, the mitochondria, er, EVE has taken over the nucleus. In a similar manner, the beasts that attacked you probably experienced the same thing. Daniel: Does the mitochondria really have the power to control the nucleus? Maeda: No, the "normal" mitochondria never has such power. But Eve's mitochondria has gone through tremendous evolutionary changes. This is what I think happened to Eve's mitochondria... Normally, mitochondria require oxygen when they generate energy called ATP. So at this time, the mitochondria requests oxygen from the nucleus. Without the energy supply from the mitochondria, the nucleus cannot function. So in essence, the two organelles constantly rely on each other. But in this case... It seems that Eve developed the power to reverse this symbiotic relationship. Evolution, or even mutation seems likely in this case... Daniel: Reversed the cycle?! Maeda: Look at this... even with a limited number of cells, her cells have this much power. Can you imagine how much power Eve has within her WHOLE body...?! Aya: Maeda. Maeda: Y, yes?! Aya: Could you test my cells? Maeda: Yes... of course, but... Aya: I want to know... I want to know why I have the power to fight her… I want to know where I stand with her!! Daniel: Aya... Aya: Please, Maeda! I NEED to know WHY! Maeda: ...Yes... Of course... Aya: Thanks, Maeda. Maeda: Could you step over here, please? I'll need your arm... Aya: Like this? Here. Maeda: Yes, yes... Aya: Ow...! Maeda: Let me just set this up here… !… I think you'd better see for yourself… Aya: What is it? Is something wrong? sees another cells with star-like creatures in it. Maeda: Do you realize what is happening? Your mitochondria are supplying more energy to the nuclei of your cells... It's almost as if they are protecting the nuclei from Eve's mitochondria... Daniel: Why does Aya's mitochondria have this kind of power? Maeda: I don't know... I just... Are you familiar with Richard Dawkins theory of the 'Selfish Gene'? In simple terms, it states that 'genes act in a manner to preserve and ensure survival of the species.' Daniel: Hey man, I don't read those scientific journals... What're you tryin' to say? Maeda: Depending on how you look at it, you can say that Eve is... trying to destroy all mitochondria except her own. In response to that, Aya's mitochondria has developed the power to rebel... Daniel: Why only Aya's? Shouldn't it be the same for us as well? We should also have that power based on... Maeda: That seems to follow the natural order of things, but I'm sorry, I don't know why... Aya: ! Daniel: !? Aya: ...Professor?! Klamp: ...What're you doing in my lab?! This is breaking and entering! Daniel: Why haven't you evacuated the city yet?! Klamp: I'm asking WHY you people are IN MY LAB...!! Daniel: We... we're just... Aya: We've received orders to evacuate this city. Professor, you really should... Klamp: I tell you... COPS are the ones corrupting this fine city...! Daniel: Wanna repeat that, buddy? Maeda: I'm... I'm sorry..! It was my fault, you see... I asked them to bring me here... Klamp: Who the hell are YOU? Maeda: Oh... I... I'm Kunihiko Maeda and I'm a scientist from Japan... You were using my electronic microscope... Wha...?! What is this?! Where did you get this... specimen?! YOU! Where did you get these... CELLS? Maeda: Th... those are I... I... I don't know... Klamp: Do you take me for a FOOL?! With cells like these... They MUST affect the body's natural state...! Maeda: Err... um... uh... Klamp: Oh, shut up! I'll just ask... Officer Brea...! Your cells contain a tremendous amount of energy... Do you feel any... bodily changes? Aya: I... Klamp: You should feel... somewhat... hot...? No? Speak up, officer... I can't hear you... Have you lost consciousness anytime recently? Outstanding mutation... By the way, your... Daniel: Hey! Hey!! What the hell is THIS?! Why's my boy's name HERE?! ...Lorraine!! Lorraine's on here too! KLAMP!!!! You TELL ME...!! ...WHAT?! YOU...!! You tell me what that list is for!!! TELL ME, you hear?!!! Klamp: Let go of me… I don't have to tell you... anything. Aya: Daniel, calm down... Daniel: !! Aya: Daniel! Daniel: ...DAMN!! Klamp: Get outta here!! Daniel: ... Klamp: NOW!!!! Daniel: You son of a...!!! Aya: Sorry to disturb you. But we do have to officially warn you of the evacuation. Please remember that... Klamp: Officer Brea... Do you enjoy having that barbarian for a partner? And... YOU... you're more capable than I thought... Maeda: ...Oh... uh.. no... thank you... er... bye... Klamp: ...It's too late now... it's too late to do anything now... NYPD PRECINCT #17 Daniel: What the hell happened here!? Aya: Eve...!? Maeda: Sh, she's here? Aya: I'll go look around. You two stay here. Daniel: Hell, no! I'm not gonna sit around and wait for this thing to kill my family! Aya: Daniel! Maeda: W, wait, Aya! Here, take this... Aya: What's this...? Maeda: It's a good luck charm from Japan. It's the best I can do... Aya: Thank you. I'll take it. start exploring wrecked police station. Aya: Warner! Warner: Aya... Man, Eve really caught us off guard… Most of our men were out... Aya: I'm getting help! Hang on! Warner: No worries... I'll be all right. You go after Ben...! comes to another cop. Aya: Are you OK? Where's the Captain? Cop: …He...went...to look for Ben... Aya: No! Hold on! Please!! is dead. Weapon Department Wayne: Aaaaaaagh! Aya: Wait! It's me! Wayne: Aya! This...freak of a dog... came, and it... It got Torres! Torres: ...Hey, Aya. Guess... I screwed up, eh?... Wayne: Why...? Why didn't ya shoot, man!? Torres: Haven't used a gun since... Wayne: Since your daughter was shot? Torres, you can't blame guns for that! Torres: I...suppose... You're... right. Wayne... You take good care of this place, now... Aya: Torres! Wayne: Noooo!! is dead. Aya comes to Wayne to equip new weapon. Aya: This gun... It's... Wayne: It's Torres' gun... Hasn't used it in ages, but he always kept it in shape. Torres wasn't just good at gun tune ups... He was a real good shot, too. But ever since the day his daughter was killed by a gun accidentally going off... He stopped shooting altogether, and he came to this department to keep guns in check.. Aya! I know you can handle this gun! Take this... And nail that monster for Torres! Lost my key to storage somewhere... If you find it, take whatever you need from there. Nail this monster for Torres, Aya! If you wanna leave somethin' here, I'll hold it. Ben should be with Cathy... Aya, they need your help...! dog cells. Cathy: Aya... Cathy: I... I'm sorry... Ben's... gone... Aya: Where!? Cathy: I...don't know... Sheeva went berserk, and... Ben went after her... Aya: What!? see Ben chasing Sheeva. Ben: Sheeva! Stop! Come back here! the way Aya finds Nix lying on the floor. Nix: Aya, you gotta go after Ben! He went upstairs chasing Sheeva... Aya: Come on, we need to take care of that wound...! Nix: I'm all right! Just...go after Ben! Hurry! Before it's too late... see Ban again. He almost surrounded by monster rats. Ben: Sheeva! Don't go that way! Sheeva, wait! Sheeva... What's happened to you...? Baker finds him. Ben: Sheeva? Are you OK...? Baker: Ben! Get away from her! Ben: Hey! Let go! Sheeva's sick! Aya: Ben!? Ben: Stop! Don't hurt Sheeva! Baker: She isn't Sheeva! Eve's turned her into a monster! Ben: A... Monster...!? Baker: Close your eyes, Ben! transforms in some kind of Cerberus. Baker: You're not touching him! shoots couple of times. Baker: Dammit! I'm out...! Ben: AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahh!! scene. Police lab. Lab Tech: Aaaah! Please, help me! I stepped outside and those... Things were all over...! Aya: You'll be safer here. Don't leave this room! Lab Tech: Okay… Hey, you're hurt! I think I have enough supplies to treat you just once... gym. Baker: Aya...! Ben: Aya! Uncle Baker's hurt! Aya: ...Sheeva!? Ben: It's not Sheeva! Sheeva's already dead! Aya, please! Don't let her turn into a monster! Aya: Come on! I'm the one you want! fights and defeats Cerberus. Aya: Ben! Captain! Baker: Aya... Ben: Please, help Uncle Baker! Daniel: Ben! Ben: Daddy! Daniel: Ben, are you OK? You idiot! Ben: Uncle Baker was protecting me! Daniel: Captain... Thank you... Baker: Remember when... Ben was younger? We used to all play at your place... Daniel: Sir... Baker: Cut that out... "Baker" is fine... Like the old times. Ben: Sheeva... Aya: Ben... Ben: Aya... Whoever did this to Sheeva… You'll get 'em, right...? Aya: ...Yeah. Yeah, I will... -Day 4- CONCEPTION NYPD PRECINCT #17 office. Daniel: Ah, ahem...ah, people... Aya: C'mon, Daniel. You're in charge now. Daniel: Yeah, well... I'm not used to this sorta thing... Warner: You're doin' great, boss! Daniel: But why did Eve decide to attack the precinct...? Aya: To get rid of us...? Cop: Maybe that Japanese guy knows something about it. Daniel: You're right. Where'd he go, anyway? I bet he's snooping around the criminal ID lab on the third floor. Department. Wayne: Don't you worry, Aya. I'll be looking after this place for Torres! You leave all equipment tweaks to me. We're playin' it MY way now... No permit needed! But it'd be nice if you could bring me some gun trading cards if you see them lyin' around... Hey, I may not come close to being as good as ol' Torres, but you can trust my work! So... What'll it be? store some items. Wayne: Aya, you take Eve down... Do it for Torres, alright? Lab. Maeda: Hmmmm... Not bad for a police lab... Aya: Thought you'd be here. Maeda: How did you guess? This kind of place makes me think more clearly. Daniel: Hey Maeda, why did Eve attack the precinct? Aya: What I want to know is why Eve didn't show herself this time… I felt her presence here, but as soon as we arrived, she was gone. Maeda: It could be a distraction. Daniel: Distraction? What for!? Maeda: Is there a sperm bank or a hospital that conducts artificial insemination nearby? Daniel: A sperm bank!? Maeda: Well, I don't think Eve's body will last much longer. Right now, the mitochondria are just parasites in her body... Daniel: So she's trying to create this Ultimate Being, like she did in Japan? Maeda: I'm afraid so... Daniel: So if we can stop her from getting there, she'll die eventually! I think a doctor at St. Francis hospital specialized in artificial insemination... Aya: Let's go, Maeda! Daniel: Hey, what about me? Aya: You're captain for now, remember? You gotta look after the precinct! Daniel: Oh, alright... Here, take this, then. the car. Aya: What's wrong? You're awfully quiet... Maeda: Uh...oh, uh... Er, I wonder why Daniel didn't come with us. Aya: He said he's gonna get the dirt on Klamp. He also wants to be with Ben. Maeda: Oh, yes, of course! Aya: Maeda... Maeda: Y, yes?! Aya: That creature that was born in Japan... What happened to it? Maeda: It died. Along with the scientist that was its father... Aya: How did... a monster like that die?... Maeda: There was a rebellion. The mitochondria passed from the father didn't connect with the ones passed from Eve. It began to deteriorate and the father held onto the dissolving flesh and they died. Aya: Even though it's a monster… I guess it's still your child... ST. FRANCIS HOSPITAL Maeda: Here it is... Aya: This hospital... Maeda: It's hot... It looks like Eve is in there. Aya: You wait here! Maeda: Aya! Take this... It's a bell to keep away bad spirits. Just... hold on to this, okay? Aya: Thank you. I'll keep it. the hospital’s mirror she sees the girl from sewers again. Aya: Maya? Or was it just my reflection? enters the elevator and chooses the floor. Aya: ……….? Eve: Going down? Aya: Oh no... The elevator cables! Eve: Night, night... Don't let the bed bugs bite. Aya: The power! Eve's trying to trap me down here. She's cut the main power line! Oh, great! One elevator is broken, and without power the other one is useless. Eve: Hope you enjoy your stay. finds a fuse for the elevator and sees the little girl again. Aya: Maya wait! It's me!!! Why are you dressed in those clothes? You must be cold. some time she sees her again. Aya: Maya wait! Don't leave me! ...alone… the wards. Patient: I don't know about you two, but I'm getting out of here! Doctor: Mrs. Nusebaum! What about your medication? Patient: It's no use to me if I'm dead! Doctor: However, a nurse is trapped in the other room. Could you help her out? Aya: Yes. Doctor: I'm going to look around to see if anyone needs medical attention. finds the very room she saw in her visions. Aya: This room...! I've seen it before! I'm... getting hot! I... know I've been here before... But why...? What was I doing here? to it she finds the nurse. Nurse: Whew! I thought I was done for. Thanks. Aya: Glad to help, but you could help me even more by telling me where the doors next to the elevators lead. Nurse: Umm... to the storage areas of the hospital...that's where we keep oxygen tanks and our main supply of liquid nitrogen. Aya: What do you use liquid nitrogen for? Nurse: I don't know. Here… gave Aya Green Cardkey. Nurse: ...take this GREEN card key and find out yourself. I'm not staying to see what happens next. Aya: Thank you. Aya: Can you tell me why the hospital uses liquid nitrogen? Doctor: Well, for many different things. You can use it to freeze off warts and such, but its main use is for research. It keeps the sperm bank from spoiling... Aya: Sperm bank?!?! Oh, my God... How do I turn it off? Doctor: Well, there is a valve that you can turn off in the storage area. Why? Aya: Sorry, I don't have time to explain. By the way... which floor is the research lab located on? Doctor: The 13th. Aya: Thank you. the secret office she finds many scattered documents. Aya: What’s this? The HLA list. Ben's and Lorraine's names are on here too… It's the same list that was on Dr. Klamp's computer. What's he trying to do?! These are...the patient records. Mariko Brea... It's my mother's record... December 23, 1977- taken in with Maya Brea after an accident. Pronounced dead after cardiac arrest. Maya Brea, the daughter... The next page is missing. It's somewhere else... Melissa Pearce! It's got to be that Melissa! December 23, 1977- emergency hospitalization. Operation successful. After 6 months of hospitalization, released. Needs medication from hospital. Melissa and Maya were brought in to the hospital on the same day...and operated on… No... it can't be...! on some ship... Admiral: Fighter jets, prepare to launch! Head towards Central Park! Remember, NO unnecessary attacks! Target the enemy in the air and be alert! Captain: Manhattan's practically deserted! Why don't they just...! Admiral: No, Lynch. We haven't received orders from the President to attack yet. At this point, we need to look for the missing people from the park and warn the city. Pilots get into jets and fly to New York. After that the scene changes back to Aya in the elevator. Aya: (looking down) Oh no... an empty container from the sperm bank… takes the elevator to the roof where she meets Eve. Eve: So, you've found this place... Aya: You're going to use the sperm to give birth to the Ultimate Being...! Eve: You're a bright one! The first rebellion took place some years ago on a far off eastern island. There, my sister committed a fatal error... I'm higher in the evolution chain than my sister. I will never commit the same mistake... Aya: You're not my... Eve: Finally caught on, huh...? Aya: ...No...! Eve: You feeble organisms depend on machines to do all the work...! Aya: Stop! Eve explodes jets. Eve: You've just witnessed the limitations of humans... Aya: Please! NO more!! Eve: What if I don't want to? It's a shame we couldn't understand each other. Aya: The jet!!!... It's going to crash into the roof. I've got to get out of here! Jet crashes and Aya jump off the roof to the cradle. Aya: Oh no!!! The brake!!! manage to stop the cradle just in time. On the street... Daniel: Over here Maeda! Aya: We don't have any time! Eve got away with a sperm sample. I have to stop Eve before more people die. Daniel’s car. Maeda: Thank you for saving me, Daniel! Daniel: You can study all you want, but you gotta brush up on other things too, man! No girl's gonna want to be with you if you're gonna be like that! Maeda: W, what?! Please! I, I... Aya: Daniel, is everything OK back at the station? Daniel: That's the thing. I found out several things about Klamp, but… In the past, a doctor from that hospital was fired for giving out a patient list. Aya: A list...? You mean like the one with the HLA listing...? Daniel: These guys have access to just about everything. I've got other info too. This is what I heard from Warner, who was onto Melissa. She was seen going into the museum late at night on several occasions! Aya: Eve...? She was going into the museum?! Maeda: We NEED to go there! We MUST get there before the being is born! Daniel: Calm down. We're there, buddy... Aya: ...Maya... NYPD PRECINCT #17 the way to the office. Cathy: I heard that the Captain saved Ben's life. Sheeva was his partner when he was a rookie. Must've been hard for him to shoot her… the office. Maeda: Aya! Detective Warner has some new information. Let's go find out what he's found. Warner: Some time ago, a doctor at that hospital was fired for selling off patient records. AND, Melissa was seen going into the museum late at night several times! Aya: Eve!? Daniel: Klamp... That bastard! I KNEW he was a part of this! We'll split up here and search the entire city. Eve and Klamp must be meeting soon! Maeda: We must hurry! It'll be too late once the Ultimate Being is born! Warner: I'll go snoop around some more for any info. Daniel: Brought you a walkie-talkie so we can keep in touch. I'm counting on you too, Mr. Scientist! Maeda: Whoa! Daniel: We'll all split up and look for Eve. You find any trace of her, you call for backup. Aya: Weren't you going to stay here, Daniel? Daniel: And push papers all day? You're kiddin' me! Maeda: W, what will we do? Aya: Let us know if anything comes up! Maeda: Uh, yes, OK, I got it... -Day 5- EVOLUTION CHINATOWN SEWERS a manhole. Maeda: Aya, it's here! Aya: ?? Maeda: It looks like rotten meat... Aya: I'm going down to have a look. Notify Daniel for me! Maeda: Y, yes... Wait! ...Here, take this. It's a good luck charm... Aya: With all this stuff, I have no room to carry the good luck charm… gave her Narita. Maeda: Careful, now! Category:Playstation Category:RPG Category:Sci-Fi Category:Work In Progress Category:1998